In a dunnage converter a conversion assembly typically advances a stock material through the converter in a downstream direction, forming a dunnage product as the stock material passes through a conversion assembly. The leading end of a strip of dunnage typically exits the converter through an output chute that temporarily supports the strip until a section is separated from the strip to form a discrete dunnage product. In certain circumstances, such as a jam in the converter, for example, operating the converter in reverse can be helpful to clear the jam by backing the strip of dunnage through the chute in an upstream direction opposite the downstream direction.
To block foreign objects from passing through the chute in the upstream direction, however, the chute can be equipped with a shield. An exemplary cushioning conversion machine and several embodiments of output chute shield mechanisms are disclosed in the international patent application published in English under Publication No. WO 98/00288, on Jan. 8, 1998. Although prior output chute shield mechanisms perform adequately in many situations, it would be desirable to further inhibit access through a chute from a downstream end in an upstream direction.